Un soir comme tant d'autres
by PlumedeSorbier
Summary: C'était un soir comme tous les autres, les Maraudeurs s'étaient réunis à la maison de James et Lily Potter pour discuter entre eux et pour profiter de voir le petit Harry âgé de seulement quatre mois. Remus se retrouve dehors en compagnie de Sirius, le jeune loup-garou est pensif à propos de ce dernier. Au point d'avoir le coeur brisé.


**Hello tout le monde! Vous avez de la neige chez vous ? Est-ce que l'ambiance de Noël se ressent de plus en plus ? Chez moi, oui ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Je vous propose ce petit OS. **

**Rien ne m'appartient. **

**PlumedeSorbier **

**Un soir comme tant d'autres **

C'était un soir comme tous les autres, les Maraudeurs s'étaient réunis à la maison de James et Lily Potter pour discuter entre eux et pour profiter de voir le petit Harry âgé de seulement quatre mois.

Remus se tenait dehors sur le perron en compagnie de Sirius, Peter était parti se coucher chez lui alors que Lily et James s'occupaient de leurs fils à l'étage. Il ne restait que Remus et Sirius qui étaient postés dehors à parler du Chaos qui s'apprêtaient à ravager le monde tout autour d'eux. Remus parlait surtout de tout ce que voulait faire l'Ordre combattant comme il pouvait la majorité adepte à Tu-Sais-Qui. Sirius se plaignait de son côté pessimiste, Remus disait que les interventions de l'Ordre ne faisait que rajouter des prénoms à leur liste mortuaire.

À un moment, le jeune sorcier lycanthrope préféra s'arrêter de parler. Il le faisait tout le temps, il le faisait trop et puis, il le faisait sûrement dans le vide vu qu'il parlait à Sirius. Remus soupira, un léger nuage blanc apparut devant lui. Le froid de la fin novembre apportait autant ses bonheurs que ses désavantages. Remus était assis sur les quelques marches du perron à quelques centimètres d'un Sirius qui fumait sa cigarette posé négligemment le regard dans le vide. C'était un rituel pour le jeune Black de fumer avant de partir de la maison Potter.

Remus l'observa discrètement du coin des yeux, il regarda chaque parcelle du visage de son camarade de galère. Le jeune homme n'osait pas lui dire qu'il était beau en contraste avec le paysage tout blanc parsemé de neige autour d'eux. Remus laissait Sirius fumer sans lui en dire les méfaits pour sa santé, il ne voulait pas qu'une énième discussion se tourne vers le fait qu'il critiquait toujours Sirius. Ce dernier devait sûrement croire que Remus ne le supportait pas du tout mais la vérité était diamétralement opposée à cette idée.

La stricte vérité était que Remus aimait Sirius bien plus qu'amicalement, bien plus qu'un frère de cœur ne devrait le faire et il vivait avec ses sentiments puissants depuis des années déjà. Depuis bien trop longtemps pour son petit cœur fragile mais aujourd'hui, c'était devenu une routine. Remus ne ferait jamais rien et cela restera ainsi. Remus le trouvait beau, il le regardait en laissant son cœur tambouriner à la folie à l'intérieur de lui. Mais qui aurait su ? Personne. Parce que personne ne se doutait de quoi que ce soit, parce que personne ne s'y attendait ou plus simplement que personne n'avait le temps de s'attarder sur les histoires sentimentales des autres ses derniers temps. La guerre était le sujet principal de leur vie, de leur journée, de leur réunion.

Sirius ne semblait pas voir le cœur brisé qui vit en lui, Sirius semblait toujours ailleurs quand Remus essayait de discrètement le regarder, de voir la personne qui faisait battre son cœur malgré lui. C'était parfois chanceux parfois cela empirait la blessure qui sifflait dans son cœur. Remus espérait presque stupidement que Sirius l'embrasse subitement ou finisse par lui dire d'arrêter de le regarder comme ça. D'une manière ou d'une autre, le jeune sorcier aurait été mis à jour et aurait su quoi faire : vivre quelque chose de passionné ou se taire à jamais en perdant sûrement la personne qui aurait été la plus importante de sa vie.

Sauf que Sirius restait aveugle, sauf que certaines personnes n'obtiennent jamais ce qu'ils souhaitent du fond du cœur. Et cela Remus le savait très bien.

**Fin**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à commenter. **

**A bientôt pour un autre OS sur ce fandom ! **

**PlumedeSorbier**


End file.
